Little Archie
by Rivervixon
Summary: This is a series about the Archie Gang when they are young, and the mischeif they get into. As always please review. CHP 1: The kids venture off to Sweet Water Swimming Hole, without permission. CHP 2: Young Archie and Jughead dent Fred’s car. CHP 3: Trouble at school. Warning contains spanking.
1. Sweet Water Swimming Hole

Nine year old Archie Andrews was outside playing with his best friend and neighbor, Betty Cooper.

"It's hot." Betty complained.

"I've got an idea. Let's go swimming and Sweet Water Swimming Hole to cool off." Archie suggested.

"But, our parents can't take us, we would never be allowed to go alone." Betty argued.

"So we don't tell anyone that we are going." Archie said smiling. "Go change into your swimsuit while I go find my swim trunks, and meet back here in 5 minutes."

"I don't know... what if we get in trouble?" Betty said concerned.

"Betty, all of our parents are really busy right now. They wouldn't even notice if we left." Archie argued.

Betty smiled. "Okay, But let's stop by Jughead's and invite him too." She said. The two kids went to go change into there swim gear, and met back outside. Betty was wearing a pink swimsuit with a pair of shorts and t-shirt over it. Archie threw on a t-shirt and some navy blue swimming trunks. The two kids sat off on their bikes toward their friend's house. Once they arrived they saw Jughead outside with his little sister Jellybean. When Jughead saw his friends arrive he took Jellybean into the trailer, and went back outside to talk to his friends.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Jughead asked his friends.

"We are going to go to Sweet Water Swimming Hole. Do you wanna come?" Archie asked his friend.

"We aren't allowed to go swimming without an adult, and dad is at the parts store buying a part for his bike, and mom would never say yes, not with Jellybean." Jughead exsplained.

"Well, that's why we didn't ask our parents permission." Archie told Jughead. "Come on, get changed so we can go."

Jughead ran into the trailer and emerged a couple minutes later wearing swimming trunks and a t-shirt. Jughead grabbed his bike and the three friends set off for sweet water swimming hole. The friends were having the best time swimming and playing with eachother. They were there for hours.

FP returned home a couple hours after Jughead had left after fixing his bike with Tall Boy. He brought lunch home. He walked in the trailer where he saw Gladys and Jellybean. "Gladys, I brought a pizza home. Where is Jughead?" FP asked.

"He was outside playing." Gladys answered.

"I didn't see him when I came in. I'll go check out back." FP said. FP returned a couple minutes later. "He isn't there, and his bike is gone. I'm going to call Fred and see if he is there, If he isn't there I'll call Alice. FP called Fred.

"Hello this is Fred." - Fred.

"Hi Fred, this is FP. Is Jughead there? His bike is gone, and he didn't say anything to Gladys or myself before leaving." -FP

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him, but Archie has been playing with Betty. I'll check the Cooper's and call you back in about 5 minutes." Fred told FP

"Okay, I was going to call Alice next, so just let me know. That boy knows better than to run off without telling anyone where he is at. He is going to get it when I find him." FP told Fred.

"I'll check here and with Alice, and then I will call you right back." Fred said to FP

"Archie, Betty..." Fred yelled. He searched all around the yard, and in the garage. That's when he noticed that Archie's bike was missing. "Mary, have you seen Archie? His bike isn't here." Fred called to his wife.

"No, I haven't is he still with Betty?" Mary called back.

"I'll go check." Fred told Mary. Fred went over to the Cooper's house and knocked. Alice answered the door.

"Fred, what can I help you with?" Alice said to her neighbor.

"Is Archie here? I can't seem to find him, or his bike." Fred exsplained.

"I can check, but I thought Betty was playing at your house." Alice said. "Polly, go check and see if your sister is in her room with Archie. Hal check to see if her bike is in the garage."

"Mom, Betty isn't here." Polly yelled from the stairs. Hal came back into the room.

"Alice, Betty's bike is gone." Hal reported.

"Hal, stay here with Polly, I'm going to go look for her." Alice told her husband.

Alice said starting to freak out. "Alice, we will find them. Come over, I'll call FP, and then we will come up with a plan. Jughead and his bike are also gone. I bet they are all together." Fred told her. Alice agreed to this plan. Fred called FP back. "FP, the kids aren't here and there bikes are missing." Fred exsplained. "Mary and Alice, do you guys want to go together? I can go pick up FP, and look with him." In the end this was the agreed upon plan.

Mary picked up a wooden spoon as she headed out the door with Alice. "What are you doing with that?" Fred asked Mary.

"There is no way Archie is not getting a spanking the second I find him." Mary told him. The Coopers were not a spanking family, but Alice wasn't going to question Mary.

"Let's go then." Alice said to Mary. The two women left together. They were going to start at Pop's

Fred set off for Sunnyside Trailer Park. When he arrived at FP's trailer FP was already outside waiting for him. Fred spotted FP carrying a belt with him. "What's that for?" Fred asked FP.

"If Jughead isn't hurt then he is getting his ass beat." FP told Fred.

"Hmm... you and Mary seem to have the same idea. She grabbed a spoon to spank Archie with. I don't suppose you would mind me borrowing that belt if we find the kids." Fred asked.

"Not at all." FP replied. The men drove all over Riverdale looking for the kids. They weren't at the library, the skate park, or the seven-eleven.

Mary and Alice didn't find the kids at Pop's, Riverdale Elementary, or the old footbridge.

Meanwhile the kids hadn't even thought about the fact that they have been gone for hours. They were just enjoying the refreshing water.

"You don't think they went to the Swimming Hole, do you?" Asked FP.

"They better not have." Fred answered. "They know they are not allowed to go there without an adult. If they went there without even telling anyone Archie is in for a rude awakening." Fred said as he started toward Sweet Water Swimming Hole. Sure enough when the two men came close to the Swimming Hole they saw three bikes there.

The kids looked to see Fred's truck pulling off the street to park. "Ut-Oh," said Archie. "My dad is here. He is going to kill me."

"Sucks to be you," Jughead joked only to turn and see his father getting out of Fred's truck. "I'm dead, My dad is here too." Jughead said a little less bravely. "Come on, swim to the middle so they can't reach us. They aren't going to get in they are both wearing jeans. We won't get in trouble until we get out, so if we just don't get out then we won't get in trouble." The other two kids agreed to Jughead's plan.

FP and Fred walked down to the swimming hole, FP holding belt in hand. "Come on kids, Let's go." Fred told them. The kids didn't obey. "LETS GO NOW." Fred yelled. Betty started to get out, only to be persuaded to stay by Archie.

"Jughead, I'm already going to bust your ass. Don't make it worse for yourself boy." FP yelled.

"You as well Archie." Fred added.

"Guys, I don't want you to get spanked. I'm getting out. I suggest you do too." Betty told her friends.

"Betty no!" Said Archie. "Betty we need to stick together, present a united front." Jughead added.

"ARCHIE, If I have to come get you it will be worse." Fred yelled.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm not going to be the reason you get into more trouble." Said Betty. "I'm getting out." And with that Betty climbed out.

"Go stand by the truck Betty." Fred told her.

"BOY, you have to the count of 3 to get your ass over here or I come and get you." FP yelled. "The longer you disobey, or argue, or advoid your punishment the longer and harder it is going to be." FP bellowed.

"Archie this is your last chance." If FP gets to 3, your butt will be very very sorry young man. Fred yelled...

"One... Two.." both boys were hurrying out of the swimming hole. Fred grabbed Archie first, and so FP handed him the doubled up belt. SMACK SMACK WHAP. Three hard swats landed on top of Archie's backside. FP had ahold of Jughead's upper arm, holding his hand out for Fred to hand him the belt when he was done with Archie. Fred passed the belt to FP who used it on Jughead. WHAP CRACK SMACK. Like Archie, Jughead was sobbing and covering is now aching bottom. Once to the truck FP pulled down the tailgate. Then he looked at Fred. "You wanna go first, or do you want me too?"

"I'll go first." He said taking the belt from FP. "Archie get over here, and bend over."

Betty was trying to ignore the sound of her crying friends, and the loud sound it made when the belt made contact with their wet swimming trunks.

Archie didn't move. Fred cracked the belt. "NOW." He yelled. "Daaaaadddddyyyyyh! I'll be good. I swear! I'm sorry. Please please please don't spank me." The boy pleaded.

"Son, I said now. Do not make things worse for yourself." With that Archie slowly made his way over to his father, and Fred waited for Archie to bend over, then the spanking started. Smack Crack. Archie is crying hard. He had no idea how much more a spanking could hurt on a wet behind. WHAP WHAP... Betty had closed her eyes, and had her hands over her ears, but Jughead couldn't look away. He hated seeing his friend in so much pain, and feared his upcoming turn. The sound was awful. WACK. Archie couldn't control his crying anymore. "Archie, it's over." Fred told his sobbing son. Archie got up and took several steps away from his father. He did not want to be comforted right now.

Fred passed the belt off to FP. "Come on boy, it's your turn." FP said to the crying Jughead. "No, daddy please don't whip me. My butt already hurts. I don't wanna whippin." Jughead begged

"Jughead, the longer you argue the longer and harder this whippin will be. So, unless you want a swat with a switch too, I suggest you get your little butt over here and take your punishment boy." FP said sternly. Not wanting to get spanked even longer Jughead stepped forward and bent over. FP raised the belt high and landed the first wack in the middle of Jughead's behind. He landed two more rapidly after the first one. Jughead was crying so hard he couldn't control his breathing. Please make it stop willed Jughead. Wack Wack CRACK. After the sixth swat it was over. FP pulled Jughead into a quick hug and gave him a kiss on top of his head. "We will talk about this later, get your bike and get in the truck." FP said.

Jughead and Archie threw there t-shirts back on, Betty had already put her shorts and t-shirt on. All three kids loaded there bikes in FP's truck, and sat in the back of the truck. FP and Fred sat in the cab. The kids barely to each other the whole way back to Fred's. Archie and Jughead were still crying for the spankings they had just received, and they were embarrassed that they got spanked in front of eachother and Betty. Betty was crying too. "Why are you crying? You didn't get spanked, just me and Jug." Archie said to his friend.

"Because it's my fault you guys got a spanking." Betty cried. "I agreed to go, then I convinced Jughead to come too."

"Betty, Archie and I both decided to come. After all it was Archie's idea. It's our own faults that we got our butts whipped, not yours." Jughead said consolingly

Fred and FP did have a conversation though. "I cannot believe the kids did that." Fred told FP.

"Really?" Said FP. "I can. Those are the son's of FP Jones and Fred Andrews, and the daughter of Alice Smith. Man, remember all the trouble we got into as kids?"

"I guess you're right. Are you going to punish Jughead and more than you already have?" Asked Fred.

"Yeah," said FP. "His ass is going to stand in the corner, while I call Gladys and tell her what happened. Then, I'm going to give him the choice between getting another whippin and being grounded. Jughead hates being grounded. He will probably choose the whippin."

"Hmm.. I've never given Archie that choice before. If he did he would probably choose being grounded. Archie wasn't bad today, but I think that's because he got punished in front of his friends. Archie is exstremly dramatic during a spankin usually. You give that boy three swats with your hand and you would think he is being murdered by the way he screams. He seems to think if he blows our eardrums out he won't get spanked as long. His spankings are always worse than what they would be because he runs and throws a tantrum." Fred exsplained.

"Jughead is kinda growing out of the tantrum phase. Started giving him a swat with a switch when he argues or throws a tantrum during a spanking. Nipped that problem in the butt real quick." FP exsplained.

Fred Andrews pulled into the driveway where Mary and Alice had just pulled into as well. "Where where they?" Mary asked Fred as he was getting out of the truck.

"Sweet Water Swimming Hole." Fred answered.

"ARCHIE." Mary scolded.

"Mary, calm down. He already got spanked." Fred said.

"Elizabeth Cooper, put your bike in the garage, then go straight to your room young lady." Alice lectured.

"Fred, can I use your phone to call Gladys? Let her know I found Jughead." FP asked

"Yeah, go ahead FP." Fred answered.

"Come on boy," FP said dragging his son into the kitchen. "Get your nose in a corner this instant boy." Jughead obeyed, not wanting to get in anymore trouble than he was already in.

"Archie, you go inside and find a corner as well." Mary instructed her son.

FP picked up the phone and called Gladys. "Hey, we found the kids."

"Thank God! Where were they?" Gladys asked.

"You'll love this... Sweet Water Swimming Hole." FP told her.

"What!?! Are you kidding me? Please tell me your kidding." Gladys said in shock.

"I'm not. I already busted his ass." FP exsplained.

"Okay, If you didn't I would have. Where is he at now?" Gladys asked.

"He and Archie both are standing in corners." FP answered.

"Okay, Jellybean and I already had dinner if you wanna pick something up for you and Jug." Gladys told him.

"Okay, I'll see you later Gladys." FP said.

"Hey FP, we where planning on grilling out tonight if you and Jughead wanna join us." Fred said.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks Fred." Said FP.

Fred laid out some burgers and corn on the cobb for dinner. "Archie, go to your room. Your mother and I will be up there in a minute to discuss your punishment." Fred told his son. Archie went to his room, and sat on his bed waiting for his parents to come up.

"Dad..." Jughead called.

"What Jug?" FP asked his son.

"Can I please get out of the corner yet?" Jughead asked.

"No." FP said simply.

Fred and Mary went into Archie's bedroom. "Do you wanna exsplain to us why you went to the swimming hole, knowing you aren't allowed to go without an adult, and why you left the house without asking or even telling anyone?" Fred asked his son.

"I'm sorry... we just wanted to cool off, and we knew you would say no, so we just kinda left." Said Archie.

"And who's brilliant idea was this?" Fred asked.

"Mine." The boy admitted.

"Archie, do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Mary asked sternly. Archie didn't answer.

"There is a reason we have that rule. One of you kids could have gotten hurt or drowned, and there wouldn't have been any adults around to help. You could have gotten hurt son." Fred lectured

Archie started crying. He hated being in trouble. "I'm sorry.." he cried hugging his knees.

His Father put an arm around his son, to comfort him. "Arch, you have a choice. Either you take another whippin or you are grounded for two weeks." Fred told the boy.

"Grounded, I choose to be grounded. Please don't spank me again." Archie decided.

"Okay," Mary said. "You are grounded for two weeks starting tomorrow. No tv, no bike, no video games, no friends over. Your punishment starts tomorrow, Jughead and FP are staying for dinner, we are grilling out. You two can play outside together tonight." Mary told her son. Archie nodded, showing that he understood before hugging both of his parents.

"Jughead, you can come out of the corner now son." FP said to Jughead. Jughead went over to his father who hugged him. "Sit down at the table son. We need to talk. Jughead sat down on a chair, and FP sat on the chair adjacent to him. "Do you understand why I busted your butt like that?" FP asked. Jughead nodded. "Then tell me why." FP instructed.

"Because I broke the rules. I left the house without telling anyone where I was going, and I went swimming without an adult. I worried you and Mom, because you didn't know where I was at, and someone could have gotten hurt Swimming and there wasn't an adult there." Jughead exsplained.

"Yeap, That pretty much sums it up son. So here are your options kid. Either I wear you out again or you are grounded for two weeks." FP told him.

Jughead weighed his options for a minute. On the one hand his butt still hurt, so another spanking would be torture. On the other hand being grounded for two whole weeks during the summer would really put a damper on the break. He wouldn't be allowed to do anything fun. But, if he chose the spankin his butt wouldn't hurt for two weeks. Yeah, it would be worse for a minute, but it would stop hurting by the next day. "I'll take the spanking," he finally decided.

"Okay, you will get your butt busted tomorrow. We are staying here for dinner, so just enjoy this time with Archie for now. FP pulled Jughead into a tight hug. "I love you son, that's why you are being punished."

"I love you too Dad." Jughead mumbled.

The two boys ran around outside playing with water guns as FP helped Fred cook dinner.

"Hey Arch."

"Yeah Jug."

"Are you in anymore trouble? I am. I'm getting another whippin tomorrow." Jughead told his friend.

"I'm grounded for two weeks. I had the choice to either be grounded or get spanked again." Archie exsplained.

"Should have chosen the whippin." Jughead suggested. "I had the same choice, and I choose to get whooped again because two weeks is a big chunk of summer vacation. I wanna have fun, not be stuck in the house grounded. Plus the spanking is worse for a minute, but it only hurts for a little bit. It won't last for two weeks. I mean we both got whipped pretty hard earlier, and I can barely feel it anymore." Jughead exsplained.

"That's a good point." Said Archie. "I wonder if dad would let me change my answer. I'm not going to ask him until before bed though. I wanna play right now, not get a whippin." Archie said.

The two boys continued playing with the water gun set when Fred yelled, "Boys Dinner." The two ran over to get there plates , not realizing how hungry they were until that moment, and remembering that the skipped lunch. After everyone had eaten Fred offered to give FP and Jughead a ride home. They accepted. On the short drive to the trailer Jughead had fallen asleep leaning on FP's shoulder. FP gently pushed Jughead's head off so he could get out of the truck. He unloaded the boy's bike. Then FP grabbed the still sleeping Jughead, and carried him into the trailer. FP laid Jughead on the pull out couch next to his sister who was already asleep.

Once Fred got home his son Archie approached him. "Dad, I have a question. I was wondering if it was to late to change my mind. I think I'd rather choose the spankin then to be grounded." Archie told his father.

"Okay son, if that is what you want go get the belt and meet me in your room." Fred told his son. Archie obeyed. He went and got the belt from his parents room and then sat on his bed. He didn't have to wait long before Fred came up to his room and sat on his bed. "Okay Archie lets get this over with." Fred said as he pulled his son over his lap. THWACK Archie was crying from the first Wack. His butt was still sore from the spanking he received at Sweet Water Swimming Hole. SMACK SMACK CRACK. The boy was wailing, but didn't beg. The belt found it's target 2 more times. Fred helped his son up. "Archie... we are done." The boy clung to his father crying into his shirt. When Archie had calmed down Fred said, "Come on Archie. It's time for bed son." Archie climbed into bed, and Fred tucked him in. "Goodnight Archie." "Goodnight Dad."

The next morning Jughead woke to the smell of pancakes. Jellybean and his parents were already awake. "Good Morning Jug." His mom called from the kitchen. Gladys could hear a muffled "good morning" through Jughead's yawn. "Breakfast is almost ready. Come set the table please." Jughead sleepily went into the kitchen and set the table. Gladys was stacking pancakes on a plate. "Dad is outside. Go tell him that breakfast is ready."

Jughead walked outside barefoot and went over to FP. "Dad, mom said that breakfast is ready."

"Okay son, I'll be there in just a minute." FP responded.

When FP came inside Gladys was cutting Jellybean's pancake up for her to eat. FP fixed Jughead and himself a plate. The family began to eat together when Gladys turned to Jughead. "So, you went down to Sweet Water Swimming Hole, huh?"

"Yes mom." The boy answered.

"Without permission? Or an Adult?" She added. Jughead nodded. "Why Jughead, when you know you are not allowed to go to Sweet Water Swimming Hole without an adult, nor are you allowed to leave the house without permission." Gladys lectured.

"I don't know... Archie and Betty came over and invited me, and I wanted to go... So I did." Jughead answered.

"That was exstremly selfish of you Jughead. Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" Gladys continued. "You could have drown, and your father and I would have had no idea you were even swimming. Don't you EVER do anything like that again Jug, so help me god, I will beat your ass so badly, you won't be able to sit down for a week." Gladys warned her son.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." Jughead whined.

"Boy, you did mean too. You knew what you were doing was wrong when you decided to do it, then you did it anyway." FP chimed in.

Jughead was holding back tears. He knew his parents were right... It was selfish to leave and not think about how his parents would react when they realized he wasn't there.

"Jug, you really messed up this time kid." His mom said. "Dad said you chose a second spanking over being grounded. Go stand in the corner and think about what you did, and why it was wrong. We will come get you when we get ready to spank you."

Jughead stood up, put his plate in the sink, and made his way to the corner. Jughead hated standing in the corner. To him it was way worse than the spanking itself. "Jughead, Come here." Gladys said after 10 minutes.

Jughead started crying. "Mommy, I'm sorry please don't spank me." Jughead begged.

Gladys pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down. "Would you rather be grounded?" Jughead didn't answer. He walked over to his mother. Gladys pulled Jughead over her lap. Gladys started spanking Jughead with her hand. She gave him enough swats to cause his bottom to sting a little then said, "Go get the Belt" to her son.

"Please not the belt." Jughead whined. Gladys pulled Jughead back over her lap and gave him one sharp SMACK that caused him to yelp in pain.

"Boy, you choose this punishment. So I suggest you listen to your mother. You are getting a swat with the switch. Go get the belt like your mother told you to or it will be more." FP warned.

"Go get the belt." She said again. Jughead went to his parents room, and grabbed the belt he and Archie were spanked with the day before. He came back and handed it to his mom. Jughead had been spanked with a belt a couple of times from his father, but his mom had never used a belt on him. "Bend over." She said when Jughead returned to the kitchen. Jughead bent over his Mom's lap. "You're getting 4 licks with the belt from me. Gladys told Jughead. Jughead started crying harder. He hated this. TWAP WACK. The belt hurt just as much coming from his mom, as it did his dad. SMACK CRACK. Jughead was crying. Gladys wanted to ensure Jughead understood the seriousness of what he had done, and wasn't going easy on him. "Go back to the corner." She instructed. The crying Jughead obeyed.

Jughead was dreading the switch. He hated that stupid, evil thing. FP went outside to get a switch. He waited until Jughead stopped crying to say "Boy, get over here and bend over the arm of the couch." FP instructed. When Jughead didn't move FP said "NOW." Jughead reluctantly obeyed. FP raised the evil switch and landed it hard on the tiny target. TWACK. FP broke the switch over his knee. Jughead was desperately trying to rub the sting out of his bottom. FP sat on the couch and pulled his crying son onto his lap. Jughead baried his tear stricken face into his father's t-shirt. FP rocked the boy and rubbed his back until Jughead had stopped crying. Jughead got up to wash his face. Jughead hated being punished, but he understood why his parents had whipped him, and Felt he had earned his punishment.

**Hey guys, hope you liked my story. There is more to come. Reviews encourage me to write, so if you like my stories, leave me a review. I am going back and editing a lot of my old stories, let me know what you think. **


	2. The Dent

5 year old Archie Andrews was playing pirates with his best friend Jughead Jones. Archie was up in a barel on top of his toy boat. Jughead was 1/2 way up the rope ladder. Archie was not allowed to play with the boat yet because his father wasn't completely done building it yet. However Archie and Jughead couldn't resist.

Archie had climbed to the top and was standing in a barrel that Fred had not secured yet. "No sharks in sight" Archie called down to his friend. SNAP! The barrel had broken and both Archie and the barrel were falling. CLANG! The barrel hit the top of Fred's car.

Fred and Mary came rushing outside at the noise. "I'm okay folks." Archie called to them standing up.

"But my car isn't." Fred yelled. "Look at that dent."

Archie's mouth fell open at the sight of the dent. He was in big trouble now. WACK, Fred landed a single sharp swat on Archie's bottom as he yelled "Get up to your room." Archie grabbed his stinging bottom, and soft tears ran down his face. Archie ran to his bedroom.

"Jughead, you get inside too. Go sit on the couch." Fred said sternly.

Fred turned to his wife Mary. "I'll call Jughead's parents, and let them know what the boys did." Fred told her. "How are we going to punish Archie?" Fred asked his wife.

"For direct disobedience, and denting the car? We have to spank him." Mary said.

Fred sighed. "I agree. Who spanked him last time?" Fred asked.

"It was me" said Mary. "It is your turn to punish him."

Fred groaned. He hated punishing Archie... who was extremely dramatic during a spanking. There was going to be a full blown temper tantrum.

"I'll call Jughead's parents. Have them come get him." Fred said to his wife.

"Jughead is more than welcomed to stay. It might not be very much fun. Archie will still have to be punished." Mary said.

"I'll see what FP and Gladys want to do." Fred said to his wife.

_RING RING, RING RING. "_Hello, this is Gladys."

"Gladys, this is Fred. I'm calling about Jughead the boys got in a little trouble."

"What did they do?" Gladys asked.

"Well, I built this wooden ship for Archie, it wasn't done yet. Archie knew he wasn't allowed to play on it until I said so. There was a barrel that hadn't been secured down yet that the boys climbed into. It fell, and dented my car. I told the boys to stay clear of it, that it wasn't ready yet." Fred exsplained.

"Well FP, left with the truck awhile ago. He won't be back until after midnight. He had to go up to Centerville." Gladys exsplained. "There is no way for me to pick him up right now."

"Jughead is more than welcome to stay. It just might not be a very fun night. Archie is going to be punished." Fred exsplained.

"If Jughead knew better than he should be punished the same way that Archie is. If Archie is in timeout, then Jughead should be in timeout too. If Archie gets a spanking, then Jughead deserves to be spanked as well. I give you permission to discipline Jughead however you are disciplining Archie." Gladys told Fred.

"We are planning to spank Archie." Fred exsplained.

"Then Jughead should be spanked too." Said Gladys.

In the end Fred agreed to punish Jughead as well.

Fred walked into the living room where little Jughead Jones was sitting. "Jughead, please go up to Archie's room. I want to talk to you boys together. I'll be up there in just a minute." Fred said to the small boy.

Jughead opened Archie's bedroom door to see Archie laying face down on his bed crying. Jughead climbed onto the bed and sat next to his crying friend.

"What's wrong Archie?" Jughead asked. "Are you crying because you gotta spankin? It will be okay Archie. It didn't look like a terrible spankin." Jughead said trying to comfort his friend.

Archie sat up and dried his eyes.

"Does it still hurt?" Jughead asked.

Archie shook his head no.

"Then why are you still cryin?" Jughead asked his friend.

Archie shrugged his shoulders. Before Jughead could get a real answer out of Archie Fred came in. Fred pulled the desk chair out, turned it to face the boys then said. "We need to talk boys. Do you know what about."

"Us denting your car." Said Jughead.

"Well, kind of Jughead." Fred responded. "We need to talk about you two playing on the toy ship when I said it wasn't ready yet, and that it wasn't safe until it was finished." "Do you boys remember me saying not to play on the toy ship?" Fred asked the boys.

Both boys nodded.

"Do you remember me telling you why you couldn't play on the toy ship?" Fred asked

The children nodded once again.

"Then tell me why." He said patiently.

"It wasn't done yet." Archie said.

"And?" Fred asked.

"It wasn't safe." Said Jughead.

"That's right." Fred said. "If both of you boys remember me saying that then why were you playing in the ship?" Fred asked them.

The boys shrugged.

"I want an answer." Fred told them sternly. "Who's idea was it?"

"It was Jughead's" Archie cried out. "I told him that we weren't allowed, but Jughead dared me too."

"SHHHH!" Yelled Jughead.

"Jughead, is that true?" Fred asked him.

"Tattletale" Jughead said to Archie.

"Jughead... I asked you a question." Fred said both sternly and patiently.

"Yes, But... Archie wa..."

"No Buts Jughead." Fred said to the boy. "And Archie... We talked about daring. You are responsible for your own actions." Fred said sternly. "Soo, was it a good choice or a bad choice to play in the ship?"

"Bad" both boys mumbled.

"Why was it a bad choice?" Fred asked.

"You told us not too." Jughead said.

"And It wasn't safe." Archie added.

"So... you Boys knew it was against the rules, and that it was dangerous, but you did it anyway. So what do you think should happen now?" Fred asked.

The boys didn't answer. Instead they became very interested in their shoes.

"Boys." Fred said sternly.

"We get in trouble." Archie said... he has had many of these talks during his 5 years of life, and knew he was in big trouble.

"We should say sorry." Said Jughead... "for breaking the toy ship, and denting your car." "I'm sorry Mr. Andrews."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Added Archie.

"You Boys are forgiven, but you are both going to be punished. Jughead, I called your mom, she thinks you deserve the same punishment as Archie, and I agree" said Fred. "You both are going to get a spanking, then you are going to stand in the corner. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy." -Archie

"Yeah, Mr. A." -Jughead

"Okay, Archie come here. You're first."

Fred had barely gotten the sentence out of his mouth when the tantrum started. Archie threw himself on the ground pounding his fist and kicking his feet. "I DON'T WANNA SPANKIN. AHHHHHHHHH I DONT WANNA SPANKIN. NOOOOOOO."

Fred picked the boy up and gave him two sharp WACKS to his bottom. "You scream like that again Archie, and I'll go get the spankin spoon." Fred said to his son. Fred was on his knee so he could be eye level with his son. Fred got back up and sat in the chair in Archie's room. "Now Archie, lets try this again. I need you to come over here for your spanking."

Archie stood up. "NOOOOOO!" He tried to run away. Fred got to Archie before he opened the door, picked him up and gave him a single SMACK on his bottom, before setting him down. "This is your last chance son. If you do not go over to that chair and bend over my knee for a spanking you will be getting spanked with the spanking spoon. It is your choice Archie."

Fred returned to the chair in his son's room. He waited for Archie to stop crying before saying, "Come here Archie." Archie obeyed. "Archie why are you getting spanked?"

"Cuz not listening." Archie replied.

"That's right Archie, your disobedience could have caused you to get hurt." Fred responded.

Fred picked up Archie, laid him across his lap. "You are getting 4 swats Archie." He told his son. Fred picked up his hand and landed the first painful **_SMACK_ **causing Archie to yelp. **WACK **Archie kicked his little legs as he cried. **WHAP **"owwwie" Archie cried out. **CRACK. **Fred landed the hardest swat yet. Archie's face was filled with tears and snot. Fred sat Archie on his lap. Archie hugged Fred around the neck cried into his shirt. Fred continued to hug and confort the boy until he had stopped crying. Fred kissed Archie on the top of the head. "Go Sit down Archie." Fred instructed. Archie took a seat on his bed next to Jughead. "Jughead, Come here, it's your turn."

Jughead stood up, and nervously walked over to Fred. He had never been spanked by Fred before, and was nervous of how bad it would hurt. Jughead was thinking about how loud he cried when his mom or dad spanked him, and how bad Archie had cried, and was expecting the worst. Jughead stooped directly infront of Mr. Andrews.

"Jughead, why are you about to get this spanking?" Fred asked the child.

"Cuz Me and Archie played on the boat even though you said not too." Jughead answered.

"Okay, Jughead you are going to get 4 swats, the same as Archie got." Fred told him.

"Okay." Jughead whispered, he was holding back tears. Fred placed Jughead across his lap. **SMACK **Jughead started crying after the first swat. **WACK **Jughead cried a little louder. **WHAP WHAP. **It was over. Fred had comforted Jughead, just as he has with his own son. Once the boys had completely stopped crying Fred led them down stairs.

"Archie go stand in that corner over there, Jughead over there. You boys are going to stand in the corner for 5 minutes." Fred sent Archie to one corner, and Jughead to another.

Jughead started bawling when Fred had lead him to the corner. Jughead tried several times to escape the corner, only to be lead back each and every time by Fred.

"Jughead, every time you get out of the corner your 5 minutes stars over." Fred said sternly. It took over 30 minutes for Jughead to complete his 5 minutes timeout.

After Jughead and Archie had finally finished their timeouts they were allowed to go up to Archie's room to play. Mary and Fred were in the kitchen. "Fred, what do you want to do for dinner?" Mary asked.

"I don't know Mary... Let's just order pizza. Punishing the boys was exsausting." Fred said while suppressing a yawn.

"I think it's safe to say we want Archie to be an only child for the rest of his life?" Mary said.

"You think punishing Archie is hard. Jughead took his spanking just fine, but trying to get that child to stand in the corner for 5 minutes proved damn near impossible." Fred told his wife.

Fred ordered pizza while Mary helped the boys get washed up for dinner. Once the pizza arrived Fred fixed the boys plates and sat them at the kitchen table. After dinner the boys asked to play outside. "Yes, you may go outside. Stay in the front yard. But I'm warning you boys. If you even so much as think of going near that boat you will get spanked, and it will be with the spankin spoon. Do you understand me?" Fred asked sternly.

Both boys promised they wouldn't go near the boat.

Once the sun started to set the boys were called inside, and told to get ready for bed. Once the boys were cleaned up, and changed into pajamas Mary put on a cartoon movie for the boys to watch. The boys fell asleep down in the living room. The next day the boys were woken up by Fred, Mary had already gone to work.

"Breakfast is ready." Fred told them as he fixed them plates of french toast and bacon. Breakfast was barely finished when Fred heard a knock on the door. "Oh, hey FP. Come on in." Fred said as he answered the door. FP walked in, only to immediately be spotted by Jughead. "DADDY!" The boy yelled running up to his father. FP picked him up, and hugged him.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go upstairs and get all your stuff together." FP said putting the small boy back down. "I need to talk to Fred about grownup stuff."

"Okay" Jughead said smiling. "Archie! Come help me." The two children set off upstairs together.

"Gladys told me that the boys dented your car." FP said to Fred.

"They did. Gladys told me to punish Jughead the same way I was punishing Archie, so Jughead got spanked, and put in timeout." Fred informed FP.

"I'm sorry about your car. I can pop that dent out for you while I'm here." FP said.

"I'd appreciate the help." Fred responded.

"How did punishing Jughead go." FP asked.

"The spanking went fine. I spanked Archie first, then I told Jughead to come over to me for his turn. Jughead obeyed, I told him he was getting 4 swats... the same as Archie, I spanked his butt, and that was that. Then I tried to put the boys in timeout. Jughead wouldn't stay so it kept starting over. It took 30 minutes to get Jughead to do a 5 minute timeout." Fred exsplained.

"That's Jughead for you... Gladys and I usually have to give him a few swats to get him to stay in timeout." FP exsplained.

"Jughead, get down here." FP hollered up the stairs. Jughead came down with his overnight bag. FP sat on a kitchen chair Jughead climbed onto his father's lap. "Jug, did you and Archie get in any trouble this weekend?" FP asked calmly.

Jughead nodded slowly.

"What happened?" FP asked his son.

Jughead told FP about the boat, tears running down his face... Jughead was scared that he was going to get in more trouble.

"And did Mr. and Mrs. Andrews punish you Boy?" FP asked.

Jughead nodded.

"Go on Jug." FP said patiently.

"Archie and I got whooped, then we had to stand in timeout." Jughead whispered.

"And did you stay in timeout, or did you keep running out.." FP asked his teary eyed son.

"I didn't wanna timeout." Jughead cried.

"So did you stay in timeout, or did you keep running out." FP asked more sternly.

"I kept getting out." Jughead admitted.

"Why?" FP asked losing paitence.

"I don't know. I hate timeout." Jughead cried.

"Boy, if you are supposed to be in timeout then you need to stay there. It's not supposed to be fun. It's a punishment." FP lectured. "Do you understand me Boy."

Jughead nodded.

"Good, now go apologize to Mr. Andrews." FP instructed his son.

"Are you gunna spank me?" Jughead asked.

"No boy I'm not." FP responded. "Not this time, but next time you are told to stand in the corner, and you don't your little butt will be very sorry Boy."

Jughead gave his father a guilty smile, then he climbed off his father's lap to apologize to Fred.

"Mr. Andrews." Jughead said sheepishly.

"Yes Jughead." Fred replied.

"I'm sorry that Archie and I dented your car." Jughead said to Fred. "I'm also sorry that I wouldn't stay in timeout.

"It's okay Jughead, Just understand, that when you are over here, and Mary or I tell you not to do something there is a reason." Fred told the child.

"I know Mr. Andrews. I'm sorry." Jughead whispered before running back to his father. FP picked Jughead up and kissed him on top of the head.

"What do you say Fred. How about I help you pop that dent out before Jughead and I head home." FP said.

The two men set outside to pop the dent out, then FP took Jughead to Pop's for a milkshake before heading home.


	3. School Trouble

Friends who get in trouble together get spanked together... This was the lesson that Archie Andrews was learning with his best friend Jughead Jones. The two boys had done everything together since they were in preschool, and had a certain knack for mischief. Jughead and Archie knew everything about each other... including when the other one got in trouble. The boys might be embarrassed if Betty or Reggie found out when they got in trouble, but there were no secrets between the two of them. 

Both children grew up in strict homes, where spanking was the primary form a discipline. Archie knew that Jughead's most hated punishment was standing in the corner, and Jughead knew that Archie's most hated punishment was getting spanked with the "spankin spoon."

The boys just started First Grade last week, and hadn't quite grasped the rule "trouble at school will mean trouble at home." Both Archie and Jughead were good kids, and never got a note sent home last year. Neither child fully understand the meaning of the phrase "Trouble at home means trouble at school," until there third note sent home that year. The boys had the same teacher this year. There were 4 students to a table. Their table had Archie, Jughead, Betty Cooper and Josie MaCoy. The boys kept talking during the lesson on the first day. There teacher, Ms. Kay, gave the boys 3 warnings before sending them out to the hallway. She told them that because it was the first day of school they wouldn't be punished, but if they continued to talk while she talked there would be consequences, and there seats would be moved. Ms. Kay also told the boys she was sending a note home to their parents that had to be signed.

Archie's Home

Mary met Archie at the bus stop. Archie ran up to her and hugged her. "Mommy!" He yelled. 

"Little Archie, Come inside, lets get a snack." Mary said. Mary made Archie a plate of celery sticks and peanut butter. 

"What did you do at school today Archie?" Mary asked. 

"I can't remember." Archie said focusing on his snack. 

Mary opened Archie's new batman backpack to look at his papers. Among some coloring pages and miscellaneous worksheets Mary found the note from Ms. Kay. "Archie." Mary said suddenly. When Archie looked up she said, "What is this?"

Archie's eyes got wide looking at the slip of paper. He had forgotten about it. "I don't know." He lied. 

"Archie you will be in more trouble for lying." Mary said sternly. "What is this?" 

"It's a note... cuz I was talking to Jughead." Archie admitted. 

"It's the first day of school and you are already in trouble. I don't want this to become a habit young man. No TV tonight." Mary said sharply. 

"Mommy... please no. I promise I'll be good. I want to watch cartoons." Archie whined. 

"I said no." Mary said sharply. 

"I HATE YOU, YOU'RE THE WORST MOMMY EVER." Archie cried as he ran up the stairs. 

Mary followed him. "ARCHIE ANDREWS YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS ISTANT." 

Archie didn't listen. Mary went upstairs, grabbed Archie's upperarm, and led him downstairs to a corner. "You stand here for 5 minutes, no talking young man." 

After Archie's timeout he apologised to his mother, and they had a calm rest of the night. 

Jughead's Home

Jughead got off the bus, and went into the trailer. "Mom, I'm home." He called through the doorway. 

"Hey baby, how was school today?" Gladys called to her son. 

"Okay." Jughead said handing his mom his disciplinary paper. "You have to sign this." Jughead went outside to play. 

Gladys read and signed the slip, then she called Jughead inside. "Jughead did you get in trouble at school today for talking." Gladys asked. 

"Yes." Jughead mumbled. 

"Okay, you cannot play outside tonight." Gladys said. 

Jughead started crying. "That's not fair." 

"Stop crying Jughead unless you want me to give you something to cry about." Gladys said sternly. 

Jughead dried his tears. Gladys made dinner while Jughead colored. 

The boys had a calm next two days at school, and they had no more trouble until Thursday. On Thursday the boys were talking during reading. "Archie, Jughead. This is your only warning. Anymore talking and I will separate you." Ms. Kay warned. Archie and Jughead did okay for a few hours, until after recess. Archie and Jughead were goofing off together. 

"Archie, switch seats with Kevin." Ms. Kay instructed. Archie moved to the table with Ethel Muggs, Midge Klump, and Dilton Doyle. The rest of the day passed without incident, but Ms. Kay still sent notes home to the Jones and Andrews families. 

Archie's Home

When Archie got off the bus Mary could tell something was wrong. Archie appeared sad. "What's wrong little Archie?" Mary asked him. 

"I don't get to sit by Jughead anymore." Archie whined. 

"Did everyone's seats get moved?" Mary asked. 

"No just mine." Archie said, suddenly looking guilty. 

"And why was your seat moved if no one else's was young man?" Mary asked, sounding angry for the first time. 

Archie shrugged his shoulders. 

Mary and Archie walked into the house. They sat at the kitchen table. 

"Archie, Did your teacher write another note?" Marry asked. Archie nodded. Mary exstended her hand. "Give me your folder." Archie handed his mother his folder. "This says that she gave you a warning before moving your seat, and that you were talking during class. Is this true?" Archie nodded. "You are in big trouble young man." Mary scolded as she signed the slip. "You can march upstairs right now, and get your game boy and your MP3 player. You are grounded." Archie started crying. Mary snapped her fingers and pointed toward the stairs. "GO!" She yelled. Archie crossed his arms and stomped his foot. Mary grabbed Archie's arm, and gave him a **SWAT **"NOW!" She yelled. The swat startled the boy into action**. **Archie ran upstairs and threw himself on his bed. He pouted for a few minutes before grabbing is MP3 player and game boy descending the steps. Archie reluctantly handed his electronics to his mother. "Sit on the steps Archie. You are in timeout." Archie sat at the bottom of the steps, his head on his knees and cried for the next 6 minutes, when Mary told him his timeout was over, and he could get up. "Archie you lost your game boy, MP3, and TV privileges for one week. If you get any more notes sent home you will be in deep trouble. The next time you get a note sent home you will get a spanking. Do you understand?". Archie nodded. "Good, now go wash your hands, and I'll make you a snack." Archie climbed into his mother's lap, who comforted him. 

Jughead's home

On the bus ride home Jughead decided that he was going to hide the note from his parents until tomorrow morning. He thought that if he waited right before school his parents wouldn't have time to punish him. Jughead didn't say anything about the slip until the following day at breakfast. 

"Mommy, will you sign this?" Jughead asked. Gladys read the slip, then passed it to FP. FP spoke after reading the disciplinary slip. 

"Why did you wait until now to show us this?" FP wasn't yelling, but his voice was loud. 

"I didn't wanna get in trouble." Jughead whispered. 

"And you thought by waiting you would get in less trouble? Boy, you were sadly mistaken. You would have gotten in trouble for talking in class, but now your also in trouble for not giving us the note yesterday... Because you didn't give us the paper yesterday, I am going to bust your butt. Now, go stand in the corner. You're in timeout."

"FP, He is going to miss the bus." Gladys said. 

"I'll drive him... it took a lot to get him into Riverdale Elementary. We live in South Side school district. If he keeps this behavior up, he might not be able to stay at Riverdale." FP said to his wife. 

After 6 minutes, that felt like an eternity to Jughead FP said, "Come here Boy." Jughead turned to see his father sitting in a kitchen chair holding a thin wooden paddle. (The kind with the ball on the end. FP had removed the ball and the staple) Jughead walked slowly and deliberately to his father. "Bend over Boy." FP instructed, Jughead obeyed. "You are getting 3 wacks." FP told him before raising the paddle and delivering it 3 times on his son's butt. **CRACK TWHAP WACK. **Jughead was crying and trying to rub the sting from his bottom. "Sit down Boy." FP ordered Jughead, an he obeyed. "Jug, you are grounded for the weekend. You have to behave at school son... The next time you get in trouble at school you are going to get the belt." Jughead's jaw dropped. He had never been spanked with a belt before. "Now go brush your teeth, and get in the truck. I don't want you to be late for school." 

School 

Jughead and Archie didn't talk to each other until recuss. Archie told Jughead how his MP3 player and Gameboy got taken away. Jughead told Archie about waiting until today to tell his parents, and how that was a mistake because he got spanked. Both boys confided in each other the trouble they would be in if another note was sent home, and vowed to help each other stay out of trouble. This was short lived. It lasted until after lunch time. The boys kept getting up to talk to each other. Ms. Kay had put the boys in a time out. This had no effect on their behavior. When the boys continued to act up, and get out of there seats to talk to each other, Ms. Kay had no choice, but to send the boys to the office. The Principal, Mr. Weatherbee, (who's son ended up being the boy's high school principal) made the boys call there parents on speakerphone. Archie went first. There was no answer at home, so Mr Weatherbee called Andrews Construction. Fred answered the phone. 

"Andrews Construction, this is Fred Andrews speaking." Fred said into the phone. 

"Hello, Mr. Andrews, this is Principal Weatherbee with Riverdale Elementary. I'm here with your son Archie who has something to tell you." Mr. Weatherbee said. 

"Okay, Archie, what's going on?" Fred asked. 

"I have to call you, and tell you that I got in trouble." Archie told his father. Fred could tell his son had been crying even over the phone. 

"And why did you get in trouble?" Fred was usually a patient man, but Archie had already gotten in so much trouble this week. 

"Cuz I kept getting out of my seat, and I was talking to Jughead." Archie exsplained. 

"Archie... you are in big trouble son. We will talk about this more when I get home from work. Let me talk to Mr. Weatherbee." 

Fred asked Mr. Weatherbee if he needed to speak to FP as well. Mr. Weatherbee said he did, and Fred radioed FP to come in while Mr. Weatherbee sent Archie out of his office, and pulled Jughead back into his office. It was Jughead's turn to tell his father what had happened. 

"Mr. Jones, I have Forsythe here with me. He has something he needs to tell you." Mr. Weatherbee told FP. 

"Dad, Mr. Weatherbee said I have to tell you that I got in trouble." 

"Go on Boy." FP said. 

"Me and Archie got in trouble for talking and not staying in our seats." Jughead admitted. 

"Boy... we just talked about this, this morning. You are in big trouble. When you get home you tell your mother about this. You understand me boy?" FP said. 

"Yes sir." Jughead mumbled 

"What!? I can't understand you when you mumble." FP bellowed. 

"Yes sir, Jughead said a little more audibly

Archie's Home 

When Archie got off the bus Fred was there waiting him. Fred had left work early to be home when Archie got home. Archie was scared, not of his father, but of being punished. He knew he was in more trouble now than what he could ever remember being in before. Without saying anything Fred led Archie to the kitchen. Fred gestured at the table, indicating that Archie should sit down. Fred walked over to the junk drawer in the kitchen, open it, and pulled out a palastic serving spoon, that had never once been used for cooking. Fred sat down and said, "Come here Archie." 

The boy didn't move. 

"Archie, I'm not playin with you... get over here now." Fred said sternly. 

The boy still didn't move. He was avoiding his father's eyes. Fred smacked the table with the spankin spoon. "ONE... TWO... TWO AND A HALF... THEERRR. Archie jumped up and walked over to his father. He didn't want his father to get to three. Fred pulled the boy over his lap. "Why are you getting this spanking." Fred asked. It was important that Archie understand why he was in trouble. 

"Cuz I got in trouble at school." Archie said. 

"Yeah Arch... three times this week. It is time for you to learn. Trouble at school means trouble at home." Fred lectured. Then Fred picked up the dreaded spanking spoon to spank Archie with. From the first SWAT tears leaked out of Archie's face. Fred picked up the spoon and it found its target nine more times. SMACK WACK CRACK, WACK WACK SMACK, CRACK WHAP TWAP. Archie was kicking his legs, and Fred had grabbed his son's hands to keep them from their attempts to block the spanking. 

Fred helped Archie to his feet. Archie hands immediately went to his aching bottom. "Archie go sit on the steps." Fred set a timer for 6 minutes... one minute per age. Once the timer had gone off Archie was still sobbing. Fred bent down next to his son. "Archie... your timeout is over. Whenever you are ready to talk, go into the kitchen, okay?" Archie nodded his understanding. 

After several minutes Archie stood up and went into the kitchen. "I'm thirsty." He told his father. 

"Sit down, I'll get you something to drink." Fred responded. He pulled a Capri Sun out of the refrigerator gave it the his son. 

"Archie we need to talk about what happened at school today." Fred said to his son. 

"I'm sorry Daddy." Archie responded. 

"Are you sorry because you're sorry, or are you sorry because you got spanked?" Fred asked.

Archie put his head down on the table. He started to cry again... "I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Archie complained. 

"Okay," Fred said to Archie... "That's your choice son." Fred lead Archie back to the stairs. "You can sit here in timeout until you do want to talk about it, and if you get up while you still don't want to talk about, then I'll spank your little butt." 

Archie set on the steps crying. He hated being in trouble. Fred came back every five or so minutes. "Are you ready to talk about it Archie?" He asked for the third time. 

"NO!" Archie yelled. 

"Okay, then you can continue to sit in timeout." Fred told him, as he walked away. Archie started crying again. He didn't want to talk to his dad about getting in trouble, but he also hated sitting in time out. 

"Archie... come sit down in the kitchen please. We need to talk son." Fred said, and Archie obeyed. 

"Archie... the amount you have been getting in trouble at school is unacceptable, and there will be consequences for your actions young man. Whenever you get in trouble at school, you will be punished at home as well. Understand?" Fred lectured. 

Archie nodded. "I'm sorry Daddy, and not just cuz you spanked me with the spankin spoon. I'm sorry I got in trouble at school." Archie told his father. 

"Son, I don't expect you to be perfect, but I do expect you to try to behave." Fred told Archie. 

Archie wasn't perfect, and still occasionally got in trouble, but was much better behaved the rest of the year. 

Jughead's home 

When Jughead got home his mother was there with his baby sister, Jellybean. 

"Mommy, I need to talk to you." Jughead exsplained. 

"Can it wait Jug? I'm feeding your sister." Gladys told her son. Jughead nodded. Jughead threw himself on the couch and pouted. 

"Quit pouting Jughead." Gladys said to him warningly. 

"I ain't pouting." Jughead said as he wiped tears from his face, and crossed his arms. 

Gladys realized something was wrong. "Let me put your sister down, then we can talk." Gladys put Jellybean in her crib, and gave Jellybean her bottle. 

Gladys sat next to her son, put her arm around him, and hugged him. "What's going on Jughead." 

"Daddy is going to whoop me." Jughead sobbed 

"What makes you say that?" Gladys asked. 

"Cuz me and Archie got in trouble, Mr. Weatherbee made me call daddy, and tell him." Jughead cried. 

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third!" Gladys yelled. "You mean to tell me that after everything... After the spanking your father gave you this morning, you went to school today, and still got in trouble?" 

Jughead forced himself to look up. He saw the stern look in his mother's eye, and looked back down, tears still falling. 

"Jughead... your father is going to ware you out. You best be Savin those tears son." Gladys lectured. 

This only made Jughead cry harder. "I know... and I'm sorry." Jughead wailed. "Mommy... please don't let Daddy whip me. I'm really really sorry." 

"Me too Jughead, but you have to learn that there are consequences for your actions." Gladys told him. "When you do something wrong, you get punished so you don't do it again. Your father and I don't like punishing you Jughead, we have to. You have to understand right from wrong, and that actions have consequences." She lectured. 

Jughead continued to cry. "But I don't like consequences." 

Gladys has to repress the urge to laugh at Jughead. "We will talk about this more when your father gets home." "Come here Juggie." She said with her arms outstretched. Jughead climbed into his mother's lap, and laid his head on her chest. Gladys rocked him as though he were a toddler. 

Jughead got up when he heard his father's truck pull up. Jughead was standing in the living room when his father walked in. "Did you tell Mom?" FP asked Jughead. 

Jughead nodded. 

"Good, now go stand in timeout for a little bit." FP instructed his son. 

Jughead stood in the corner, dreading his upcoming punishment. After 6 minutes FP pulled out a kitchen chair and said, "Come here Boy." Jughead came. FP got down onto his knee. "What did I say to you this morning after I whipped you." FP asked. 

"That next time you would use your belt." Jughead mumbled indistinctly. 

"What?! I can't understand you when you mumble boy." FP said. 

"That the next time I got in trouble at school you would whoop me with your belt." Jughead responded. 

"And belt you is exactly what I plan to do." FP said sitting down. "Come here Boy. Let's get this over with." FP pulled Jughead over his lap and gave Jughead a warmup with his hand. **SWAT SWAT CRACK WACK. **Jughead was teary eyed, but not full on crying. FP helped Jughead stand up, then he stood up. "Bend over the table Boy." FP said as he slid his belt through his jeans. Jughead didn't bend over. **CRACK. **FP snapped the belt. Jughead jumped at the noise. "I said bend over." FP repeated, and Jughead complied. **TWAP SMACK CRACK. **FP gave Jughead 3 quick swats. Jughead was crying, and trying desperately to rub the sting out of his bottom. "Go stand in time out." FP instructed Jughead. After 6 minutes FP said, "you can come out now son." Jughead ran out the corner, and embraced his father. Jughead sat next to his father and laid his head on his chest until he fell asleep. Once Jughead fell asleep FP moved Jughead to the only bedroom in the trailer, and let him take a nap until dinner time. 


	4. Fire!

Archie Andrews was spending the weekend with his best friend Jughead Jones. The boys were 9 years old, and had just started 4th grade.

"In or out Boys." FP hollared after Archie and Jughead the 4th time they ran outside of the house. A little while later FP went outside to check on the kids. He walked behind the trailer to see both boys bent down with a box of matches lighting them. "JUGHEAD!" FP yelled causing Both Jughead and Archie to jump back. "Boy, What the hell do you think you are doing?" He continued yelling. FP began to unfasten his belt.

"Dad... please. Not in front of Archie."

FP pulled his belt free from his jeans. "Boy!"

Jughead sat on the ground. "Daddy..."

"One! Two! Two and a half... Three!" FP grabbed Jughead's bicep and pulled him onto his feet. SMACK! WHACK!

Jughead tried to pull away.

TWAP! CRACK!

FP stopped when Jughead put his hand back for protection. "Move it." FP demanded. Jughead slowly moved his hand away.

TWACK! WHAP!

FP released Jughead's arm.

"Get in the house. Both of you. Now." FP yelled. The boys hurried into the trailer.

Jughead was rubbing is aching backside. He was embarrassed to have been spanked in front of his friend.

Archie was the first to speak. "Jughead, do you think your dad is going to call my dad?" Archie asked anxiously.

Jughead looked up at his friend. "There is a 100% chance my dad is going to call." Jughead answered.

Archie sighed. "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Why are you freaking out?" Jughead asked. "I'm the one who just got belted."

"And you think I won't?" Archie spat out. "My dad is going to kill me."

"Oh, please. Your parents don't spank you nearly as much as mine spank me." Jughead argued.

"I don't want to argue about this. Can we please just drop it?" Archie asked.

FP entered the trailer. "Sit down! Both of you." The two boys sat on the couch.

"What Where You Two Thinking? You two idiots weren't! You know better than to play with fire. Matches are not toys. Jughead, we taught you that when you were 4 years old. Where did the matches even come from?"

"They are mine, Mr Jones." Archie admitted. "I took them from the garage at my house."

"Jughead, you remember how your butt feels right now the next time you want to play with matches. Because, if it happens again the ass whoopin I just gave you will seem pleasant in comparison." FP threatened. "You two could have hurt yourselves. You could have hurt someone else. You could have burned the danm trailer park down. FP yelled for another few minutes before saying, " I'm going outside. Red your dad is on his way. Both of you pick a corner until Fred gets here.

FP slammed the door. Jughead and Archie both found corners to stand in. One Fred arrived, Fred and FP entered the trailer. "Archie, let's go."

Archie climbed into the truck, and put on his seatbelt. "FP said you brought the matches. Is that true?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. They were mine." Archie told his father.

"Archie, matches aren't toys. You shouldn't have taken them." Fred lectured.

"I know." Archie sighed.

"Where did they come from?" Fred asked.

"Like I told Mr. Jones... the garage." Archie told Fred.

"Stay out of the garage Son." Fred lectured.

"How long am I grounded?" Archie asked.

"You're not." Fred replied.

"I'm not?" Archie said puzzled. "You aren't going to punish me?"

"Yeah I am. Son, I'm going to ware you out."

"Please don't, I don't want a spanking."

"And I don't want my son to be responsible for starting a fire that causes himself or someone else to get hurt, or that destroys someone's property." Fred lectured.

Archie started crying. He hated getting spanked.

"Go cut a switch." Fred told Archie.

"Daddy, please don't spank me. I promise I'll be good." Archie begged.

"Archie go." Fred demanded. Archie got out of the truck and slammed the door.

Fred waited for Archie by the truck. Fred put the tail gate down. "Bend over the tailgate son. You are getting 7 swats."

_CRACK! _Archie is already crying.

_WACK! THWACK! _

Archie struggles to stay in position.

_SWAT! SMACK! _

Archie is breathing hard.

_WACK! TWACK!_

Fred threw the switch in the truck. "Archie... you can stand up bud."

Archie hugged his father. "I'm sorry."

"It's over Archie. Just don't do it again." Fred lectured.

Fred and Archie walked into the house together. "Have a seat on the steps son. You need a timeout."

Archie sat down on the steps hugging his knees.

Once his timeout was over Archie asked to call Jughead.

Ring ring! Ring!

"Hello" -Jellybean

"Hi Jellybean it's Archie, is Jughead available?" -Archie

"Jughead phone." Jellybean called to her brother.

"Who is it?" Jughead yelled back.

"It's Archie." Jellybean informed Jughead.

Jughead ran over to the phone.

"Hey Arch, I didn't think you would be allowed to use the phone." -Jughead

"I didn't get grounded." -Archie

"Of course you didn't." -Jughead

"You didn't get grounded either, did you?" -Archie.

"No, but I got my ass whooped. You saw it." -Jughead.

"Me too Jug. My butt still hurts." -Archie.

"I'm sorry man. How bad was it?" -Jughead

"7 licks with a switch." -Archie

"Oh geez... That sounds real bad. The switch is the worse." -Jughead

"Yeah... Way worse than the belt. Did you get into any more trouble after I left?" -Archie

"No not really... when my Mom came home I got another lecture, but she didn't give me another spankin or anything." -Jughead

"That's good. I just wanted to check in on you. Make sure you didn't get in anymore trouble. It sounded like your dad was pretty hard on you." -Archie

"Believe me.. the worst part of that punishment was that I got spanked in front of you. It sounds like your spankin was worse than mine. You got 7 with a switch. I got 6 with a belt. The switch is way worse." -Jughead

"That's true. I gotta go Jug. I'll see you at school on Monday." -Archie

"Bye" -Jughead


	5. Window

11 year old Archie Andrews was having one of his best friends sleep over this weekend, Reggie Mantle. The boys had just woken up.

"What do you want to do today Reggie?" Archie asked.

"I don't know. We could play football." Reggie answered.

"Sure, just let me get changed." Archie replied.

"No need. Let's just play up here." Reggie responded.

"But I'm not allowed to play ball in the house. We will get in trouble." Archie exsplained.

"Come on man... your parents will never know. We won't get caught." Reggie argued.

"Okay man..." Archie agreed, "but we have to play quietly."

A few minutes later Fred Andrews walked upstairs to tell the kids that Mary had breakfast on the table. When Fred knocked on the door he heard, "shhh hide it." Fred opened the door to see Archie kicking something underneath the bed.

"What's going on in here boys?" Fred asked.

"Nothing" the kids said together.

Fred walked over to Archie's bed and knelt beside it. He looked under the bed to find a football. Fred picked up the football. "Where you two playing football in the house?" Fred asked.

"No." Archie lied.

"Archie, don't you dare lie to me Son!" Fred said loudly.

"Okay, we were..." Archie admitted.

"Archie, you know the rules. Not in the house." Fred lectured. "Breakfast is ready. I'll punish you after."

"Dad... please I'm sorry." Archie said.

Fred walked his son downstairs where Mary had made waffles and eggs. After the boys had finished Breakfast Fred spoke. "Archie, You know that there is no football in the house. Did you tell Reggie that?" Fred asked.

"No... Reggie didn't know." Archie lied

"Reggie, are you allowed to play football inside your house?" Fred asked.

"No sir." Reggie answered. He didn't want Archie to get in any more trouble, so he thought it was important not to lie.

"Why did you think that it would be okay at my house?" Fred asked.

"I'm sorry." Reggie cried. "I talked Archie into it."

"Okay son, it's okay." Fred told Reggie.

"Reggie, you go sit at the kitchen table, Archie you go sit on the steps. Both of you are in timeout for the next 11 minutes. Archie, you're lucky that's all your getting." Fred told the kids.

After 11 minutes Fred allowed the boys to get up. "I'm going to work. You be good for your mother." Fred told Archie before before kissing Mary goodbye.

Archie and Reggie went upstairs while Mary pulled out her computer to catch up on some work notes.

Archie and Reggie played video games until they got bored. The boys decided to carefully toss the football around. They did this for awhile until Archie made a wild throw that Reggie missed. The ball crashed through the window.

Mary ran upstairs. She ran into Archie's room to find two scared 11 year olds, and a broken window.

"Are either of you hurt?" Mary asked.

Both boys shook their head no.

"Good, get downstairs." Mary snapped.

She followed the boys into the kitchen. She pointed at the table. "Sit!"

Archie and Reggie sat down at the kitchen table. Mary went over to the phone and dialled a number. "Yes, Mrs. Mantle, Reggie has something to tell you."

"Mom." -Reggie

"What is it Reggie?" -Mrs. Mantle

"Umm... Me and Archie." -Reggie

"Yes?" -Mrs. Mantle

"We broke a window." -Reggie

"How?" -Mrs. Mantle

"Playing football in Archie's room." -Reggie

"I'm on my way." Mrs. Mantle

"Okay.. please please don't tell Dad." -Reggie

15 minutes later Mrs. Mantle arrived at the Andrews home.

"Reggie, let's go." Mrs. Mantle said.

"Mom... you never answered me. Are you going to tell Dad?" Reggie asked.

"Now Reginald." Mrs. Mantle said.

"Please please please don't tell Dad." Reggie begged.

"We will talk about this later. Get in the car." Mrs. Mantle told Reggie.

Reggie followed his mom outside.

Mary turned to Archie. "I am to angry to yell at you right now. Go stand in the corner."

"But Mom..." Archie whined

Mary sat at the kitchen table and began working on her computer. After 15 minutes Archie walked into the kitchen.

"Mom... can I be done yet?" Archie asked.

"No, corner now." Mary yelled.

After another 15 minutes Mary went into the living room. "Archie, you can come out now. Go upstairs you need to spend the day in your room. Don't go near the window or touch the glass,"

"Mom, can we talk about this?" Archie asked. "Look I know I messed up."

"Archie, go to your room. Wait until your father gets home." Mary said calmly.

Reggie's House

"Mom... Please just tell me if you are going to tell Dad or not." Reggie asked

"Reggie, I'm not going to tell your father." Mrs. Mantle told her son. Reggie sighed with relief.

"You are still going to be punished young man. You will apologize to Mr. and Mrs. Andrews, you will help pay for the window to be fixed, and you will receive a spanking."

Reggie nodded

"Alright, go get the brush and meet me in your room." Mrs. Mantle told her son.

Reggie walked Into his parents bathroom a grabbed his mom's hairbrush.

Then Reggie went to his room and sat on his bed. He was so relieved that his mother had decided to punish him herself instead of telling his father.

Mrs. Mantle sat on the bed and pulled her son toward her. She unbuckled Reggie's pants and pulled them down to mid thigh. She then pulled her son over her knee and began spanking him. She spanked Reggie until soft tears ran down his face then she helped him stand up. "Reggie, pull your underwear down."

"Mom, I'm 11! Please don't. I'm too old." Reggie argued.

"Reginald, if you don't want me to tell your Father then you will bare your bottom." Mrs. Mantle told her son.

Reggie reluctantly tugged his underwear down to join his jeans. She picked up the hair brush and gave Reggie 6 swats. With each swat his bottom became pinker. When Mrs. Mantle put down the brush Reggie began to rub his butt pants completely forgotten.

Archie's house 

Mary made Archie a sandwich and brought it up to his room. She sat the plate on his desk. "You are eating lunch in your room today." Mary told Archie.

Archie sighed as his mom left the room. He felt that she was being to harsh on him. Archie hated today, and wish it would be over already. Time felt as though it was moving slowly.

After Archie finished eating he found a comic book to help pass the time. Archie fell asleep reading.

Fred Andrews came through the front door after work. The door had woken Archie up. Archie tip toed down the stairs to see what was going on. Mary had filled her husband in on the day's events. Fred was upset with Archie's behavior. Fred and Mary had decided that Fred would give Archie a long, hard spanking. Archie overheard Fred tell Mary that Archie was going to be getting spanked with the belt. Archie snuck back upstairs. He suspected being caught out of his room would make his situation worse.

Fred went to the garage, grabbed 2 pairs of work gloves, and a thick trash bag. Fred put the supplies in his back pocket, and went back into the house up to Archie's room. Fred walked into to room to find Archie anxiously sitting on his bed. Fred grabbed the desk chair and sat across from Archie.

Fred pointed at the window. "What happened? There use to be a window there son."

Archie stared at his feet. "Me and Reggie broke it." He mumbled.

"How do you intend to pay for it to be fixed?" Fred asked his son.

"I'm going to do extra chores for you, then I can see if the neighbors have any chores I can do for them. I'm sorry Dad. I promise I'll pay for it."

"Okay son, you are responsible for paying for 1/2 the window, and you are also grounded. 2 weeks son." Fred exsplained.

Archie sighed. "Two weeks is soo long."

"Do you want to go for 3?" Fred asked.

Archie shook his head no.

"Good. You are getting a spanking."

"Dad, please don't. I'm sorry." Archie said calmly.

"Archie, don't push your luck. I should have whooped you this morning when I caught you this morning."

Fred unbuckled his belt and pulled it free from his pants. Fred sat down on Archie's bed. "Come here son."

"Please don't use that." Archie teared up.

"One... Two... Two and a Half."

Archie walked toward his father. Fred grabbed Archie's upper arm and pulled Archie over his lap. _SMACK Fred gave Archie a hard swat with his belt. WACK _

"OW!" Archie cried.

**_CRACK WHAP_**

Archie's butt felt like it was on fire.

**_WACK_**

Archie tried to stand up. Fred used his leg to pin Archie's legs down.

**_WHAP THWACK_**

Archie tried to cover his butt with his hand. Fred grabbed both of Archie's hands with his left and pinned them to the small of Archie's back.

**_SMACK WACK _**

Archie kicked his legs. There was nothing Archie could do. He was trapped.

**_THWACK CRACK_**

Fred sat his belt down on his bed, and allowed Archie to get up. Archie's face was as red as his hair. "Archie, take a minute to calm down. I'll be back." Fred walked down stairs.

Archie slid down his track pants and underwear in front of his mirror to reveal dark pink stripes on his butt. He winced as he pulled his underwear and pants back up.

Fred went back to Archie's room to find him on his bed laying on his stomach. "Come on son, let's clean up the glass." Fred said to Archie as he handed him a pair of work gloves. Archie and Fred bagged the glass. Then Fred vacuumed up the remaining glass. Then he had Archie hold up plastic as he sealed it to where the window use to be. "Sit down son." Archie sat down on his bed, and Fred sat next to him. "Do you understand why I whooped your butt like that?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Archie breathed. "I broke the window."

"Archie, I don't give a damn about the window... I told you no this morning you did it anyway. You got a licking because you completely disregarded what I said to you this morning."

Archie hugged his knees and started crying again.

"Archie, I need you to understand that rules exist for a reason. There are consequences for breaking them. I will spank your butt when you disobey me." Fred lectured

"Okay, I'm sorry..." Archie cried.

Fred hugged his son. "I love you Archie."

"Love you too Dad." Archie responded, as he hugged his father.


End file.
